Micro signal switches incorporating a spring are known. Such a switch includes an actuating member movable between a resting position and an actuated position, two contacting elements connected to the terminals of the switch, and a contact bridge moving with the actuating member for connecting or disconnecting the two contacting elements. The spring functions to make the actuating member return to the rest position from the manipulated position after the actuating member is manipulated. As the contact bridge and the spring are two separate components, the switch has a larger number of switch components and complicated structure.